The No Name Stories
by Froze8
Summary: These stories go with my pictures on fanart central but are still very good. Reveiws please.Froze8
1. prologue

The No Names Stories

Prologue

Many people die every day and many are forgotten every day. This is their story. This is story of the dead and long forgotten when they met one of the living. This is the story of when a half ghost, half boy meets the dead and long forgotten. When he meets the no names. The story of if he can put the no names to rest or if they will haunt the world looking for peace forever. These are the no names stories.


	2. Chapter 1

The No Names Stories

Chapter 1 a no name (one of my pictures)

Being a bounty hunter can really stink. It was suppose to be the best job for me. I mean all I had to do was capture or kill what ever person was wanted and collect the money. Now everything changed. They what me to kill her, the woman I love. They say she didn't agree to their proposal and that no one says no to them. They will pay me $6,000 to kill her and 10,000 if I give her to them unharmed. What will happen to her if I do what they want? What will happen to me if they don't? They already dislike me 'cause of my style. They think blue hair and flashy outfits is a sign of my immaturity. What do they know? They think they can put a price on true love! They are fools! Why did I have to get in to this? Now there is no time left they want her now. I must go face them. I must go met my death.

"Where is she? Have you failed to capture her?" they say "No, I have not failed. I have chosen my death instead." I speak these last words "You have failed and your death you have brought! Come here and face it now!" I walk over and that is the end of me. The end of a sinner. The end of a murderer. The end of Jeff the bounty hunter.

So this is how a no name (Jeff) became a ghost. Froze8


	3. Chapter 2

The No Names Stories

Chapter 2 a black no name (picture)

Another day is here. I slowly rise from my bed. I will die soon the doctors say tomorrow will probably be the day I die and that today I should do everything I want to do before I "pass on". I slowly put on my black pants and shirt. It takes all the energy I have to get dressed now. I never had a day to be normal. I have always been this sick. They thought I was going to die a year a go and say I'm lucky that I mite see my 12th birthday. I think they don't know what they are talking about. Tomorrow is my birth day and tomorrow I will die. A great birthday right? That's what it sounds like when they say things like that. I walk down to the car where my parents are waiting. I go for my last trip to see my favorite movie with my family and eat gummy bats. Then as I give my parents their last hug and fall asleep in their arm I die. Never to see my 12th birthday. Never to say good bye to the boy I loved. Never will Katie see the sun rise again.

So this is why a black no name is black. She was warring black when she died at night. Comments please.

Froze8


	4. Chapter 3

The No Names Stories

Chapter 3 a yellow no name(picture)

Another great day at school I got to help my teacher and two other kids. I still don't get why the teacher said that our destiny might be that we get hit by a red truck and die. I mean she could have used a nicer example like we will get a hundred bucks and use it to save peoples lives. Oh well I can do anything about that now. I stop at the cross walk and look both ways. You can never be too careful. Then I see a little boy run after a ball that went in the street and a red truck coming strait at him and not stopping. I run and push the kid out of the way hoping I didn't hurt him in doing it. I turn and the last thing I saw was that trucks lights and my yellow shirt getting stained by blood. Then I was dead. The helper and friend of everyone. Sarah or as people like to call her Sparky the heroine is dead.

So that's how she died and why she is yellow. Comments please. Froze8


	5. Chapter 4

The No Names Stories

Chapter 4 a color no name(picture)

I need just one more color and my masterpiece will be complete. I'll just wreck one of my old shirts. I rip a big enough piece for my new dress and sew it on. There I'm all done. Now I have something different to ware to the dance tonight. I go eat supper with my parents and tell them how my dress looks and why I mad it. They say "You must put it on and show us." so I go and get ready for the dance. When I'm all ready I go down stairs to show them. They say how wonderful it is and that I did a great job and ask me if I want a ride to the school. I say no thanks and hug them for the last time. I grab a coat and start to walk down to the school. The walks now that far so I didn't rush myself. I was thinking of a new dress design for a dress when all of a sudden a here a gun fire. I turn to were the noise came from. Then I feel this intense pain. I look down at my dress to see the blood staining it. I don't know what to do. I was shot. That was the thought I died with. I didn't even get to the dance. A designer. The life of the party. Amanda was dead.

So now you why. Comments please. Froze8


	6. Chapter 5

The No Names Stories

Chapter 5 A no name picture I did in school

I wake up and the first thing that comes to my mind is to go see my pet snail Gardin. I jump out of my bed and find him just were I left him last night. I go get changed for swimming so happy that mom said I could bring Gardin with us. My mom calls for me to come down, stairs get a towel, and get in the car. I do as she asks plus I picked up Gardin on my way not wanting to forget him. We reach the beach when it was low tied. I put Gardin in a safe spot and went strait to the water. I walked as far as I could to get the best waves. I loved who the waves picked you up. It was an amazing feeling when ever it happened. I continued to rid the wave for 2 whole hours. When all of a sudden I realized the water was getting deeper and deeper. It was so deep I had to start swimming. My mom was franticly calling me to come in 'cause she knew I wasn't a strong swimmer. I started swimming as best as I could to her but the waves were now going against me. I tried and tried to move forward but I couldn't. The shore was moving farther and farther away. I knew I was done for. Then when I had no energy left my head slipped under the water. I lot all oxygen in died. The last thought being 'what about Gardin'. The snail named Gardin owner was dead. The boy who spent all his time with his snail. Gar the snail boy was dead.

So now you know. Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. I had mega writers block. Comments please.

Froze8


End file.
